ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Partners
is the fifth episode of Ultraman Geed. Summary A failing comedian meets a new partner named Moko, who is taken away by the AIB for being a unique specimen with healing powers. Plot Moa and Zena found an abandoned baby Samekujira at a nearby dock. According to the alien, both baby Samekujira and Lunah are supposedly pets but can also be reared as Monster Weapons by malicious forces. A single Lunah was detected on Ethiopia seven years prior but AIB failed to catch it. In Nebula House, RE.M. had just finishes her study on the Little Star’s properties, such as the heat on their hosts’ palm and their individual powers. Since Little Star phenomenon are always the centre of attraction, Riku decided to watch the news. A comedian named Takashi Arai made his name with his healing powers and this caught the attention of Riku and his friends, but his career gets him nowhere getting the large profit. Moa hunted him since he kept a Lunah named Moko as a pet and capture the animal. Moko instead possess a healing power that is unnatural to its species. Leito tries to have Arai heal someone in his body (Zero) but failed and Riku and Laiha joined the mess. Arai finally gives in and reveal that it was Moko who did the job: 10 days ago, he found and adopted Moko after the critter healed his injured fingers. Since then he made his fortune by using Moko’s power. Zero tries to teach Arai a lesson for misusing and flat out trying to sold the critter before a monster shows up. The monster made its way to Moa while Moko escapes as Riku saves his childhood friend as Geed. Moko gets tangled in a fishing net after trying to escape Moa and Arai went all the trouble to save his pet, reminded of how he was ditched several times as a comedian and Moko was the only supporter for him ever since. Geed wanted to destroy the monster but noticed that it can cause nearby tanks to explode. With the help Moko’s Little Star, Riku obtains the Cosmos Capsule, using in unison with Hikari to become Acro Smasher and ended Arstron’s threat in a painless way. Despite Moko losing the healing ability, Arai did not mind about it as he restarts his new career. AIB members desperately try to catch Moko a few times but it still made its way to Arai and they finally given up on the small critter, reducing their method to just observing its actions from afar. Riku gets delighted when Geed gains a massive popularity as a hero (partly due to Acro Smasher’s fame among women). Kei takes this opportunity to transform into Thunder Killer as an excited Riku enters the battle again as Geed. Ultra Capsule Navi * Riku: "Ultra Capsule Navi! Here are today's capsules!" * Riser: Ultraman Hikari! * RE.M.: Ultraman Hikari. Height: 50 meters. Weight: 35,000 tons. He is also the scientist that developed the Ultra Capsules. * Riku: Next up is this one! * Riser: Arstron. *RE.M.: The violent monster, Arstron. Height: 60 meters. Weight: 25,000 tons. The heat ray fired from its mouth is its most powerful weapon. * Riku: Be sure to watch next time! Cast * /Ultraman Geed (voice): * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : *Wounded People: * : * : Suit Actors *Ultraman Geed, Zena: *Pega: *Arstron: Appearances Ultras *Ultraman Geed **Primitive **Acro Smasher Kaiju/Seijin *Alien Pegassa Pega *Samekujira *Arstron *Moko *Thunder Killer Trivia *According to Megumi Han, Pega's gulping was an ad-lib by her. *This is the second time Arstron has appeared, the first was in Ultraman Orb THE ORIGIN SAGA, and again not to be killed either said series, both took place in 2017. **Arstron is involved with Cosmos, in Origin Saga, Cosmos used the Tree of Life to heal him, here he was healed by Acro Smasher, whose fusion component is Cosmos. *In the Indonesian dub that aired on RTV, this episode was named "Moko the Creature from Outer Space". Easter Egg *The scene where Thunder Killer steps on a gas tank, the tank has "Ryuichi Ichino" printed on the side, that is the name of one of the directors of this episode. id:Rekan Category:Ultraman Geed Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Ultraman Geed Category:Two Part Episodes